Chromium containing catalysts are typically used to produce polyethylene compositions having high density, broad molecular weight distributions and fractional melt indices. With such properties, good operability during the polymerization process (e.g., no fouling in reactor, low static) is achieved. Medium density polyethylene compositions tend to maintain good operability but also do not show sufficient improvement in optics for such end uses. Low density polyethylene compositions provide more improved optics but the polymerization reactors experience greater fouling and static.